Running scared
by Leigh59
Summary: Penelope is on the run, to protect the team and their children how far is she willing to go.
1. Chapter 1

_Because in my fan fiction world, Hotch never left and Derek doesn't either, but he is married. I know I'm crazy for posting this, found on my computer and well, you know how it is. No money is made as it all belongs to other people._

It was a quite apartment complex and everyone seemed to like it that way. There were a list of rules for living there; it was all in their lease. The most important one was that there was to be no loud noise after nine P.M. It was a good rule and all of the tenants followed it without to much difficulty. Twenty apartments, all one bedrooms so mostly couples and singles lived in the units. No one really complained about the noise unless it went past ten. You would get a phone call gently reminding you about the time.

Mrs. O'Shannon liked the apartment very much. It was easy to keep clean and close to the stores. Selling the house after her husband died was not a hard decision. Her children had moved away long before and they lived across the country. She chuckled softly to herself hearing the soft good-byes and then closing of the door of her neighbor down the hall.

She liked the man who lived there, quiet and he kept to himself for the most part. She liked the colorful woman that used to come and visit, even spend the night once in a while. It was a shame that it didn't last, but she did keep long and unusual hours.

He would always come and tell her when he was having a group of people over. Theater friends he would tell her. They were learning a new play, going over lines. To please come and knock on the door if they were too loud. She never did complain though.

She woke up just after eleven hearing a muffled scream and shout. Putting the light on she waited but she didn't hear anything else. Shaking her head she put it down to someone watching TV too loud.

Just after nine in the morning when Mrs. O'Shannon left her apartment taking her small dog out for his morning walk. Her little dog is usually so well behaved that she doesn't put the leash on until they get outside. When he runs into an apartment that has its door left ajar she calls after him, when he doesn't come to her she pushes the open door wider looking at the horrible scene before her, she screams and screams. Her screaming brings people out from behind locked doors from various apartments.

The police come within minutes after being called. It looks like a scene from a badly made slasher movie. Blood everywhere, walls, floor, and on the ceiling. That wasn't the worse part of it, the poor man had a gag in his mouth, his body lay on the floor; parts of his intestines are coming out from a large gash in his abdomen. His zip-locked tied hands frozen in place as he tried to hold his intestines in his body. It is the look of sheer terror on his face that is the worst that some of the detectives had ever come across.

The lead detective looked around the place and groaned. It's a forensics nightmare, empty glasses and plates on every flat surface. Cartons of take out food as well as empty wine and beer bottles

"Call the Techs; tell them it's going to be along long one." The lead detective tells a uniform officer as he stands guard at the open door.

With gloved hand one of the uniformed cops closes the door so the neighbors can no longer see the grizzly scene. In doing so, the techs and the detective are surprised to see on the inside of the door written in blood 'BAU' and a perfect handprint.

"Damn. Better call them, this looks like it's going to be their case."

"Detective we have evidence of another victim here." A tech calls out to them, a blood soaked towel lying in the dry tub.

It was Cruz that made the decision to send in Hotch and his team. If the message on the wall was anything to go by, he wanted his best on the case. His team is one of the best profilers in the world, and they would need the best according to the report he was sent.

Four men and two women enter the apartment they didn't blink an eye at what they were seeing. They did what they always do, they got right to work.

Morgan kneels down looking at the face of the man. He stand then calls Hotch and the rest of the team over.

"What is it Morgan?"

"It's Sam."

"Sam?" Emily asks.

"Penelope's Sam." Morgan explains.

"They stopped seeing each other six months ago. He couldn't deal with the hours the way she cancelled plans and everything else that comes with the job." JJ informs them.

"They still belong to the same theater company." Reid tells them softly. "I run lines with her, it takes two read-through's to memorize the entire play."

"Did you expect anything else Reid?" Hotch asks him as he moves toward the door.

He takes a picture of the handprint then sends it to the tech on call. "Run the print against the one we have on file for Garcia." He orders.

"Hotch if she's hurt she'll run, especially if she thinks it's him, if only to protect the team." Morgan reminds him.

"I know. Put out an APB and alert everyone, sister agencies included. If we're lucky we might be able to find her before she disappears."

Hotch turns and looks at the detective in charge. "It looks like it might be one of ours. Have the M.E. and your CSI's send their finding to us. After you talk to the neighbors send us that report too. Please."

The detective nods his head and he is relieved as well he doesn't have to solve this horrific crime."

"Morgan, you and JJ go to her place." Both agents nod their heads there wasn't any need for Hotch to tell them what to do.

 _Eight hours earlier._

 _Closing and double locking the door to her apartment she goes to the bathroom tossing off the clothes she is wearing in the tub. Then she applies some first aid the best she can to the cuts she has on her body and face._

 _She dresses quickly nothing to bring attention to herself, a black wig to start with, a toned down a dark skirt, and a simple shirt also a muted color, a large sweater and, black flats. Comfortable traveling clothes. Tossing some clothes into a brown go-bag she adds a tablet and some money she takes out from a loose board in living room floor. Last but not least a large pair of sunglasses and some contact lens._

 _One last look around the places she grabs a black silk scarf and wraps it around her head and partially covers her face. She drives she car to the bus station and leaves it there in the parking lot. She puts handprint and the letters BAU on the windshield in lipstick._

 _She takes the bus to the train station luckily the bus only has a few people on it, less than ten, a godsend for her._

 _Finding a twenty four hour café open she gets some coffee then sits in a table close to the exit. She takes out her phone and takes a selfie, showing the cuts on her lip and cheek and the beginnings of the bruises' on her face and swollen eye. She sends it to the one person she knows will help her without asking any questions._

 _Shane looks at his private number and answers without giving it a second thought only a few people have this number._

 _He sees the picture of his former lover and gets angry. It is the simple message "I need help" that makes him leave the room and go to his office._

" _My God what happened? How can I help?"_

 _She wants to cry even after hurting him he is still willing to help her._

They walk back into the BAU angry and very concerned for their friend. "She's not there, I think some of her clothes are missing, it's hard to tell. It's a mess, the place looks like its been tossed and there are bloody clothes there as well.

"What about her techie stash?" Reid inquires

"What techie stash?" Emily demands.

"I looked one cell and one tablet missing; she also took the five hundred she had hidden in there." Morgan answers.

"She won't get far with that." J.J. adds

Rossi laughs lightly after hearing about Penelope not having enough money to hide and take care of herself. .

"I wouldn't worry about that. It seems that I made a five thousand dollar donation to Kathy's Kitten Rescue." He tells them looking up from his cell phone.

"Kathy? Do we know anyone named Kathy?" Emily asks

"It's her middle name and my grandmother's middle name was Catherine. Our Kitten knows this, I told her."

"I'll try to see that the money is returned somehow." Hotch tells him.

"Don't worry about it, if it can keep her safe that's all I care about. Now let's find her."

The team hears someone clear their throat and a man's voice say "Excuse me." the team looks at the large monitor.

"Shane, how did you?" Morgan asks.

He ignores the question looking the team. "My friend called me seven hours ago. She's injured and she needed help. So we helped got her a set of identifications for Kathy Lake. She is safe for now, find the bastard that did this to her." he tells them as the picture she sent him appears on the screen.

"Shane where is she? Please tell us." JJ asks as he steps closer to the monitor.

He shakes his head. "I don't know any of you well enough to trust you. Congratulation on your son Derek. I worried a long time that you were taking her for a ride." Seeing the look on their faces he lowers his head then look back at them. "I love her still and there is not much I wouldn't do for her. Including looking out for her in my own way. Then I remembered that you just aren't her type, neither am I apparently. She hides her true feeling so she won't get hurt. She has been hurt enough in her life time. Don't you agree?"

Hotch folds his hands over his chest and looks at Shane not saying anything. A small laugh came from Shane watching Hotch. "Don't worry tall, dark and silent. She took a train to Penn Station that is her first stop."

"Please tell us where we can find her; she is very important to us."

"Ah agent Rossi, thanks for the donation, she said that she'll give it back."

"I don't give a shit about the money I want my Kitten back."

"Kitten, she loves that nick-name. She'll go to ground, she's going to need to find a doctor first, that bastard hurt her badly. She didn't run because of your team, she ran because of the children, Henry, Michael and Hank, but mostly because of Jack his father is the main target. Right?" The monitor went black without any warning.

Hearing his cell chirp Hoch takes it out looking at the text. " _She's afraid, so afraid that something will happen to your son. She believes she is the weak link_." He exhales slowly then before he can tell the team what the text says a new one comes in. "If _you find him kill him, the bastard violated her."_

He looks at them, "Find her, use all your contacts." He orders then leaves to inform Section Chief Cruz with Rossi a step behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all very much for the reviews and the alerts._

Three days and not one inkling of where she could be, nothing. Not one of their contacts had heard anything at all.

Hotch walked through the bullpen on his way back to his office with a cup of coffee in hand. No one stopped him, in fact they all got out of his way. They had all seen that "Hotch" before.

"Rossi, man you have to talk to him." Morgan tells him.

"I know, I have, I'll try again. He wants her back here where she is safe. He feels responsible for her, always has every since he arrested her."

"He's never acted this way before, even when Haley was in WITSEC."

"Haley and Jack were under guard, they had protection. That is until Haley. . ."

He left the rest unsaid there was no need to bring back bad memories not now.

He looks at JJ with a calm expression. "Are there anymore of those cookies?"

"Yes, two tins. None of us have wanted to eat them, in case..."

"I know kid, but right now he needs to eat something."

Carrying two cookies on a paper napkin he enters Aaron's office not bothering to knock at all. "Eat." He orders then sits down in the chair in front of the desk.

Sighing loudly he drops the pen then reaches for the cookies. "Most of the evidence has been processed. Nothing to points to Scratch, this guy is good. He wore gloves, so no prints. Damn it Dave, why did she run?"

"Shane told us why, for the little ones. She was thinking with her heart Aaron, not that brain of hers, that is only a step away from Reid's. Yes I know, I've always known she plays dumb. I don't think the rest of the team truly comprehends just how brilliant she really is, computers and digital they know about. But the rest, no."

Hotch glares at him, making Dave laugh all the harder. "Was it a state secret?"

As he is about to return the volley the printer in the office starts to print. He knows that he doesn't have anything in the printing queue, he hasn't printed anything all day.

Standing, he takes the needed steps to the printer in his office. Only two sheets of paper are used before the printer stops as quickly as it started.

"What is it?" Dave asks harshly not caring that it sounds like an order.

"It's from her." Aaron answers softly. Folding one sheet he puts it in his pocket before he sits down and exhales slowly. "Well?" Dave prompts.

"She says it wasn't Scratch. That it was someone from my days as a prosecutor. That she is safe and will take care of herself. But right now she need to heal and rest. She also sent me a name. I remember the man, he swore to get even with me if it was the last thing he ever did. But we received threats all of the time. It came with the job."

Rossi gets up then closes to door, only then does he look at his friend with concern. "You should know that I saw you, the two of you, a small out of the way restaurant four towns away. They way you both looked at each other made me so happy, both of you finally decided to take a chance. I asked her once why she went out with Lynch. Do you know what she told me? He was nice guy to date and spend time with, but she drew the line at marrying him. That she wasn't a hypocrite. If you're wondering why I didn't say anything to you, I was curious to see how long you two could pull it off. This team of ours, the kids; they are too damn good at what they do."

Aaron blinks and nods. "What did the other paper say?"

"That she's sorry, to give Jack a hug for her."

He knows there is more, but for Aaron's sake he lets it go. "Let's find her. We have a name now, I'll round up the troops."

* * *

He loved the coffee shop, they had the best beignets and the coffee wasn't that bad either. A coffee run before work is just what he needs after the night he had. Seeing a lady with blonde hair looking not well, bruises and a swollen face looking at her cell. When she reaches for her cup and take a sip he can see her face.

He doesn't make any sudden moves, he just goes to her table making sure that his badge is visible on his hip. "Kathy Lake! When did you get in? Where is that husband of yours?" He asks then drops a kiss on her cheek whispering at the same time. "Chris LaSalle from NCIS."

She puts a smile on her face knowing that he is safe.. "I'm sorry, he's working, I'm not in town for long just couple of days."

"Come on, Dwayne and Loretta would love to see you." It wasn't his tone of voice but he way he said it, she knew that she didn't have a choice. Either she came now with him or he would call in for reinforcements.

Draining the last of her tea she puts he cell in her bag the stands with care. Seeing the way she is a little bit unsteady he puts an arm around her waist helping her walk. "I told you that mountain biking was a dangerous hobby. No cast this time at least."

"You're a funny man Chris, wait until Aaron gets here. I assume you're going to call him and rat me out. I guess no more retail therapy for me."

Once they were out of the café he looks at her holding her closer. "It's not far, can you walk or should I call for a help."

"I can walk. Just not too fast."

"Bastard did a number on you. Have you seen a doctor? Never mind, Loretta will give you the once over. Nice lady, and she makes a mean gumbo."

"I'd rather just a shot a morphine and a place to really sleep and rest without fear."

"We can do that too, Penelope."


	3. Chapter 3

It took longer to book a flight and pay for his ticket then it did to talk to both chief Cruz and Agent Pride from the NCIS in New Orleans. Giving orders that Morgan is in charge with Rossi as his second he left without another word.

Morgan looked at Rossi without saying a word to the older man, Rossi left the bullpen returning ten minutes later with a smile. "He went to get our Penelope." He explained that she had been found.

"Where is she?" JJ asks.

"New Orleans." He answers then smiles. "Cruz said to take the jet. Penelope was targeted because of Hotch, so we can take it he will take the heat with the pencil pushers. I'm assuming that Hotch is on his way to the airport. If I know him he used his badge and bumped someone."

"I'll call Will, my mother is visiting she can watch the boys, he still has friends there."

Morgan nodded "We can go when you're all ready. JJ can you call the pilot please."

Hotch hated using his badge to get special favors, but his time he had to. Penelope needed him, and right now he needed to see and hold her. Standing by the window as he waited to board the plane he called Jessica. "I'm going to New Orleans, I'll be back either late tonight or mid-day tomorrow."

"I take it you found Penelope."

"Yes, an agent from a sister agency called, she is being cared for and protected."

"Good, I'm happy for you Aaron. Jack really likes her a lot, as do I."

"Thanks Jessica, for everything."

Sitting in business class, it was worth the extra money just for the leg room, he looked out and smiled as he remembered what Cruz had told him. Penelope had gone to the section chief and told him that she was seeing Hotch, that she loved him and that she didn't want to hide anything because of the contract she was working under. That if he wanted to transfer her she would understand. But she wasn't about to give up seeing Hotch, she'd rather go back to the tech pool than not see him. It was Cruz's reply that surprised him the most. "I'll tell you the same thing I told her Aaron, keep it out of the office. It's not against the rules to date another agent, and she really isn't even in your department."

She loved him. Now that was a surprise. Going to see Cruz wasn't though, she was just too honest; by telling the boss she was protecting him. Even though he didn't need protecting as much as she does.

He looks out the window after telling the flight attendant that he was fine, after accepting a bottle of water. It was only a three hour flight so he wouldn't need anything more. He thanked her before she moved on to the person in the next seat. He needed to think about her, yes he did have feelings for her. But after Haley, he tended to keep his feeling close to the vest. He had Jack to think about, he wouldn't let anyone get between him and his son. But he should have know Penelope Garcia is nothing but good, except for the few times that she hacks with a gleam in her eyes. The question is, did he love her? He closed his eyes and remembered. Her passing him at the round table as she gentle laid her hand on his shoulder before moving on. The smile on her face when he brings her back to the topic at hand as she gives the pertained information that is needed. The way she looks at him when they are alone. Even the first time they spent the night together, it wasn't a planned thing. They were out to dinner, and the way she looked made his blood heat with desire. She was the one that kissed him pulling his jacket off of him once he brought her home. Even with his wife the sex was good, normal and regular. But with Penelope it was different, she left him wanting more when they were finished. He hadn't felt that aroused in a very long time. He tried to think about his life without her in it. He knew she loved Jack, she went out of her way to make sure Jack always came first. Opening his eyes he takes the piece of paper out of his pocket, a simple letter to him

 _Aaron, I'm safe, yes I'm hurt, but you know that. By now Shane will have gotten in touch with you and the team. Tell Dave that I will pay him back, in time. He was the only one I knew that had a slush fund for fun money._

 _The only way I knew how to keep you both safe was to run. I told Shane it was for all of the children, mostly it was for you. You mean the world to me, I don't want to think about not having you in my life._

 _Please be safe, take care of yourself and that precious son of yours._

Folding the paper he puts it back in his pocket. Smiling he exhales slowly, yes he loves her too.

* * *

He made his way to the nearest car rental he didn't need an SUV, just a sedan would do as long as it had A/C and a GPS. It didn't take long before he was parking the car outside of the NCIS offices.

He walked in with determination, keeping his emotions under control.

He sees a younger man with short hair walking toward a desk with a cup of coffee. Coffee, it was the one thing all agents and LEO's had in common.

"I'm Agent Hotchner, I'm looking for Agents Dwayne Pride, or Chris LaSalle." He says as he offers his hand.

Chris didn't bother to ask for ID, he looked him up in the FBI web site for federal agents, there was no mistaking that look on his face. "I'm LaSalle. You made good time, Agent Hotchner."

"Most agents call me Hotch."

"Hotch it is then, I'm LaSalle. How about I take you to see Loretta, Pride is more than likely with her right now. Loretta is our M.E. she is also our on call doctor."

"That will be fine, thank you."

"You need coffee? The pot is on the way."

It didn't take long before they were in a small office. Neat but cluttered with books and some files, normal for a hard working M.E. especially one that works for a federal agency.

Offering his hand after LaSalle introduced them. "Agent Pride, Dr. Wade. It's a pleasure to meet you both. I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Your analyst is a handful, smart and determined." Pride tells him.

"You don't know the half of it." Hotch replies with a small smile, before becoming a bit somber. "How is she?"

"She's a fighter I'll give her that much, she'll be sore for a while. What she needs now is time and sleep. Any more than that she'll have to tell you."

"I understand. I'd like to see her please."

"I'll take you, she's upstairs in the apartment." Pride tells him.

"Thank you so much for taking care of her for us." Hotch tells them both.

"We take care of our own. Looks like you could use some coffee."

Not long a after Hotch sat on the edge of the couch, taking in her bruised and battered form. Reaching, he tries to carefully he put a stray piece of hair behind her ear only to stop when she opens her eyes and smiles. "You're late." she mumbles.

"Oh Penny, I'm so sorry." Before he leans down and kisses her cheek.

"Well I'll be damned." Morgan says from the doorway.

"About time, if you ask me." A smug Reid tells him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Well now that the holidays are over and my laptop is repaired for now. I can resume posting, when I can, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

Hotch closed his eyes then stood, slowly turning he glares at the people behind him

Rossi slipped past Morgan and Reid moving closer, stopping only a few feet away from Hotch and Penelope. "Cruz told me to take the jet and come help. You might have been a prosecutor then but you're an agent now. Bigger stakes." Stepping around Hotch he goes to Penelope and helps her sit. "How are you Kitten?"

She can't help but grit her teeth as she sits. "I'll be fine." She answers softly.

Hearing her talk Hotch quickly turns and helps her get somewhat comfortable on the couch as she holds her head in her hands.

The reaction from the rest of the team runs the gamut from confused to a small smile. "You all look like you could use some coffee and maybe some food." Pride says as he walks into the room from the other side."

It is JJ that answers. "Coffee would be great thanks. We can't thank you enough for everything that you and your team did for Penelope."

"We take care of our own, always have. So do we know who and where this bastard is that hurt her?"

"We know who." Rossi answers.

An angry Morgan snaps. "What!"

"We just don't know where he is." Hearing Penelope sigh in defeat he looks at her as she keeps her head down and eyes closed. "Or do we, Garcia?" Hotch asks.

She lifts her head showing her bruised and battered face for the first time everyone can see what she looks like. "I'll kill him." Morgan says.

"Well Kitten?"

"Maryland he just moved there. That's why I came here close enough to get back but still far enough away to hide."

Emily and JJ move closer to their friend. They squat down so they can look directly in to her eyes. "Is he still there?" Emily asks.

"As of last night he was still there. I might have done a little hacking and put him on the no fly list."

Hearing that, the agents from the BAU tried and failed to hide their smiles. "I'm so glad you're on our side Garcia" Reid admits as he accepts a cup of coffee from Pride.

Hotch steps to one side taking out his cell, he only talks for a few minutes before returning to the group. They knew he would tell them what they needed to know. "The director said to come back. Garcia, if you're not comfortable flying, you're to stay here under the protection of NCIS; if they are willing to take on the responsibility."

"I'm going back with you, no offense agent Pride but I'm safer with them."

"None taken, I understand."

It wasn't long after thanking everyone who helped take care of Penelope they left. Once they were back on the jet, Penelope sighed as she sat in the seat moving slightly until she is comfortable and not in so much pain. It didn't take long for them to get into the air.

JJ places a cup of tea in front of her with a gentle expression on her face.

"Kitten. . ."

"Before you ask, I left the evidence in the ER, I have the case number they will release it to an agent from the Bureau only. Pictures, swabs and everything they did. And no I wasn't raped, Shane overreacted, the bastard groped me and bite me, along with some cracked ribs and a broken cheek. I did bite him hard enough to draw blood, that's why he hit my face. The medical evidence kit also has my dental impression. Along with the nail scrapping I sort of raked his face."

"You did good, Garcia." Reid informs her.

"Thanks, I guess." She replies tiredly as she sinks back into the seat.

"We'll need his address." Emily says softly.

"I'm going to enjoy putting the cuffs on him." Morgan shares, with a dangerous gleam in his eyes

"Not possible Cruz said that another team is going to have the honors. We can't do it, a conflict of interest."

They look at him with anger but understanding completely the reason why, not that they have to like it one little bit.

Getting the address Hotch relayed it to Cruz along with the evidence number for the kit that they would need to file charges. Not only for the murder of Sam but the assault on Garcia.

It wasn't more than an hour later before Cruz texted Hotch telling him that they had the man in custody and that he was demanding to see and talk to him and no one else. That he didn't want a lawyer only to talk to him. After he read the text he looked next to him only to see Penelope leaning on the window of the plane, he wraps his arm around her and brings her closer to him letting her head lay on his chest as he held her. "Just rest, I'll wake you when we get there."

Looking at Rossi and JJ seated across the small table between them he hands the cell to Rossi so he can pass it along to the rest of the team.

"I should tell you so that you aren't blindsided later on. Penelope and I have been seeing each other for about four months now. I wanted to tell you, but she is scared that it will ruin my career and standing in the Bureau."

"That's silly we all know just how much she loves you. Cookies, lunches that just appear on your desk. She watches Jack on the drop of a hat." A smiling JJ tells him.

Rossi clears his throat as a smug expression comes over him. "You need to close her office door next time you go in there for amid-day kiss. I can tell you where to buy good handkerchiefs to remove lipstick, if then need ever arises."

Penelope opens her eyes slightly. "I'll have you know that my lipstick is smear-proof."

"Is it Hotch?" Emily asks.

He looks at his team then gives them his best boss's glare. Before he closes his eyes lowering his head close to Penelope's.

"I'm assuming that means yes." Reid announces from his seat only to have a pillow fly towards him courtesy of Morgan.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you very much for the reviews and alerts._

Walking into the BAU Hotch brought Penelope into his office, after settling her on the couch with a cup of tea he turns to leave only to turn back before he even opens his mouth she shakes her head. "I won't leave this office except to go to the loo, I promise."

He enters the interrogation room with Rossi by his side, before he even talks to the suspect he asks the agent guarding him if they read him his rights. He didn't want to take a chance that this case could be tossed out of court on a technicality. "Yes sir, in English. We asked him if he understood all of his rights if he would like his rights explained to him in another language and if he would like an attorney. He said he understood everything that the only thing he wanted was you. Everything has been recorded from the minute he stepped into this room agent Hotchner."

"Thank you, if you could just wait outside the door." He waits until the door closes before he looks at the man seated at the table. He doesn't sit, or even cross his arms against his chest. "It's been a very long time Larry. You could have just made an appointment if you wanted to see me."

Hearing the man growl and rattle the cufflinks that are keeping him attached to the metal table, Hotch smiles slightly. Hotch didn't need to glance to his left to see Rossi's facial expressions when he started talking again. "I apologize, I seem to remember that you prefer to be call Laurence, isn't that right?"

"I hope the bitch suffered before she died. You took away my family, so I took away your whore. There is no way a man like you would go for something like that, I'm surprised that you even bothered, but with your reputation you have to be careful. Surprised are you? I followed you about three months ago from some restaurant to her little apartment. I saw the bruises on her arm; do you get off hurting her like that? Your wife wouldn't have put up with that, shame that she's dead killed by one of your criminals wasn't she?"

Hotch and Rossi don't say anything they just let the man continue talking. "Not going to say anything? I couldn't follow you all of the time you're too good at being aware of your surroundings. It was harder to follow her, I tried to, she left at all hours; coming and going no set schedule at all. The only thing that was set in stone was the play and rehearsal hours. She put up a fight, I tried but she fought like a wildcat, does she fight like that with you?"

Aaron didn't respond he schooled his features giving the man as much rope as he wanted. In fact he looked a little board. He turns his head looks at Rossi. "Let's sit, I'm a bit tired."

Rossi waved his hand. "Please continue we're all ears."

"You bastards ignoring me isn't going help you. I'll demand a trial telling the court everything I know about you and that whore that you're paying to hit and fuck. You want to have a laugh? Just as I broke into that apartment I heard her telling that wimp that no, she would sleep with him for old times' sake that she loved you, when he pulled her into his arms and forced a kiss she kneed him hard then she pulled her hands out of his grasp. I hit her first stunned her long enough to tie up that wimp. It was a good night for me, every time I stabbed them I thought about you. Tell me did you say good bye before she died?"

They had heard enough, both men got up and then pushed the chairs in. "You're going to be charged with one count murder, one count of attempted murder, assault on a federal employee, breaking and entering, resisting arrest to start with." Rossi tells him.

"You should have made the appointment to talk to me Larry, we'll be seeing you in court."

He tries to stand but there is no slack in the handcuffs keeping him chained to the table. "What do you mean one count? She's dead I know she is she stopped breathing I checked."

Both men leave the room, leaving him in the custody of the agents that came to move him to a holding cell.

"I'm going to go stay with the kids, while they are transferring Larry. I wouldn't want anything happening to the man before he gets put into jail." Rossi tells him trying to lighten the mood as they walk back to the bullpen. Hotch glares at Rossi causing his friend to laugh as they part ways in the bullpen.

He enters his office expecting to see her on his laptop instead he finds her sound asleep on his couch. "Penelope." He says as he sits next to her.

"Mmm." Is the sleepy reply only it sounds more like a groan from pain.

"Wake up, I'm taking you to the hospital, I want you to be checked out."

She opens her eyes slowly looking at him she tries to smile. "I'm fine really I am. I just need to rest and not do any heavy lifting. You read the report remember, can you take me home please."

"I'm taking you to my place, that way I know you'll rest."

"What about work, you just can't leave this."

"I can, don't worry. Rossi will talk to Cruz get him caught up."

They ordered some food on the way to his home neither wanted to cook but Jack needed to eat as did they. Cleaning the kitchen and putting the leftovers in the fridge didn't take long at all.

Jack knew better than to ask too many questions, Penelope was here, his father was smiling and that was all that mattered as far as he was concerned.

He sat on the bed waiting for her to come out of the bathroom, hearing the door open he let out the breath of air he didn't realize he was holding. She had a towel wrapped around her middle and one on her head.

"See I'm still standing, I really am fine. I do need help putting my night shirt on. It hurts to move too much. She hands him the nightshirt then puts the towel on the end of the bed. He can see the marring of her skin and the bruise that cover a large portion of her torso. He can't help but touch her wanting to take the pain away from her.

"It's not that bad, really. Can you put the shirt on me please I'm cold."

He wasted no time in getting her dressed and under the covers. "I'll be back in ten minutes."

"Go on enjoy your shower."

She looked up from her book as he slid into bed. "Do you need any pain meds or anything else?"

"I'm good. I do wish you would stop worrying and fussing. I'm a little beat up that's all."

"He said he stabbed you both of you."

She put the book on the bedside table then looks at him. "He did or at least he tried to I was wearing a steel corset I was showing the main cast members the costume that I found. In fact we were all in costume. We were learning how to breathe and move in period clothing." Seeing the expression on his face, one she knows all too well she continued. "I was on the floor I was seeing stars couldn't shake my head clear. He had already hit me and tried to rape me, while Sam was tied to a chair I fought back, he hit me again. That's when he stabbed Sam he was in a frenzy talking about you and how you destroyed his life. There was so much blood, he mustn't have noticed that the knife wasn't getting threw the corset. I held my breath I knew Sam was gone, I was afraid terrified in fact. So I ran, I called Shane but you know that. I knew he could help me without asking questions."

"You're going to have to give your statement to the D.A."

"I know, just how much trouble am I in for running the way I did?"

"Not as much as you might think. You left a trail and you went to get care that is in your favor."

"Good, I wasn't looking forward to going to jail."

"You're not going to jail; you're just going to move in here. That way you can't get into any more trouble."

"Do I have any say about this at all?"

"No, I want you safe and it's going take some time for you to recover from this. I want to be there and help you Penelope, I love you and I need you to know that you are not alone in this."

"Okay then. I love you too Aaron." She tells him as he holds her safely in his arms.

THE END.


End file.
